This invention relates to multi-directional suspension systems for operable walls or partitions and, more particularly, to a suspension track arrangement for automatically orienting such operable walls for storage and/or deployment.
Where large spaces are intended to be temporarily subdivded into smaller rooms in, for example, hotels, clubs, convention halls, and the like, usually a partition suspension system is provided which permits movement of subdividing walls or panels between a storage area and the point of intended use, the storage area being removed from the space to be subdivided. These systems for deployment and storage involve an overhead track grid arrangement, commonly made up of straight sections of track and lateral track sections which form, with the straight sections, right angle turns, cross-overs, and T-intersections, these being interspersed along the straight track sections.
In some situations, the subdivided areas may require a particular type of panel. For example, a fire-rated panel may be required when forming a corridor or a sound-rated panel may be required in designated areas. Furthermore, it is often desirable to insure that the panels are stored with a particular orientation so that they can be moved directly from storage to their operable positions without first requiring manipulation for proper orientation. In some instances, this can require careful attention to positioning of the panels in storage as well as in use.